WO 9705799 discloses coin-handling cases made up of two half-cylindrical cradles reinforced with stiffeners.
FR-2 057 449 and DE-34 04 486 disclose coin boxes in which, for ease of counting, the coins are arranged obliquely, in staggered series alternating to the left and right. The same principle is used in EP 1 262 927 for packaging composed of two half-cradles, which also have laterally staggered series.
To bring down the unit cost of these packaging, efforts are made to produce them using as little plastic material as possible. A delicate balance must therefore be achieved between the strength of the packaging and its thickness. As a consequence, especially if they are not completely filled, most packaging have poor impact and torsional strength, and no small amount of time is wasted during handling, especially when opening and closing them. In addition, in EP 1 262 927, the presence of an axial hinge prevents the coins or tokens being held firmly and tends to cause them to flop about, making them difficult to arrange efficiently.